Wicked Clown Detective
by Fear-Wolfy
Summary: Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope are Dead but they'll be back I promise! the years 3000 and juggalo's are everwere. who's this girl and what dose the YYH gang and Spirit World have to do with anything and why is Koenma Hiding from? and why dose Shaggy & J ha..
1. Hell's PitPunishment

Beginning Notes: Ok. Let's get this out of the way first. I do NOT want Violent J or Shaggy 2 Dope dead! It's just for the story! Yes this is an YYH crossover story type thingy. I personally love the ICP, but if you don't like the then that's ok. This was just a thing that popped into my head so I ran with it. Enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN: YYH OR THE ICP

October 13, 2019

Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope are doing the yearly Hallowicked Concert when something went wrong.

"_You probably stuffed the fucken shank in my head  
It was the Halloween I never ment to harm no one  
I thought you were supposed to murder it was all in fun  
I see the monsters and the goblins I'm a killer too  
But then they call me sick so what was I supposed to do?  
I see you to the other side  
Your buddies and your neighbors can come along for the ride  
Weak bitches, you thought that you had me beat  
But this Halloween I'm commin back with my Rotten Treats  
Trick or treat, trick or treat…"_

***BANG BANG***

***SCREAMS***

Fans ran screaming in fear away from the stage. J and 2Dope had been shot. Siren could be heard in the background. The man who shot them was no were to be found.

**Next Day**

_**Juggalo News:**__ Insane Clown Posse's Violent J(51) and Shaggy 2 Dope(51) was shoot down yesterday and the annual Hallowicked Concert! All the Juggalo's and Juggalette's in the world are mourning the lose of this two wonderful Juggalo's and we know they well be happy in Shangri-La Much Clown Love to them both._

If only they knew….

**In Spirtworld**

J said, "Were are we?" 2Dope said, "is this Shangri-La?" Koenma said," not quite" 2Dope yelled, "A Fucking talking baby!" while pointing at Koenma. Koenma said "why dose everyone have to yell that?" J asked "Who are Yo and were are we?" Shaggy in the background "we're twickn and it's just an illusion!" Koenma said "No I am not a illusion and no your not 'twickin out'" J looked down on the short price and asked "then who or what are you and were are we?" Koenma cleared his throat and jumped up to his chair "I was getting to that!" Koenma said. "I am Koenma Ruler of Spirit World, and this is Spirit World.!"

J "Shaggy ya hear that!?" Shaggy "ya, ya but I hardly believe it!" Both "Shangri-La!"

Koenma laughed "ha ha oh boys this is not Shangri-La!" j "it's not?" "Nope! You see the only reason you knew about Shangri-La is I thought if I showed what would happen to you if you didn't get your act together! So I tried to show you it in a way you'd understand! I'd never have thought you'd tried to tell the whole world!" J replied "so your saying there's no such thing as Shangri-La!? Is that it?"

Shaggy yells "what? No Shangri-la?" Koenma looked at shaggy angrily "if you'll let me finish. Please! Now yes there is a 'Shangri-La' but people here like to call it 'Spirit World'!" J looked around then said "wow this is Shangri-La not what I thought it would be! But still cool." Suddenly _George_ burst in the double doors yell "sir Koenma …" Shaggy falls backwards scream "it's a motherfucking demon!"_George_ thinking Koenma had said that and just now saw j in the room yelled and ran from the room.

Koenma was roll on the floor laughing "that wasn't demon that was _George_ his a ogre" Shaggy ran up to his face and yelled "it's the same damn thing!" J said "not really didn't you see shark?" Shaggy yelled "what the fuck dose a cartoon have to do with anything!??" then yet again _George_ bust into the room but this time with to huge green ogres. "There they are the to demon's attacking Koenma!" "YES! SIR!" both ogre guards yelled as they grabbed Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope. Both Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope fighting to get away soon realizing they wouldn't get away turn to Koenma and asked/yelled "tell them were not demons! Were humans and to let us go/(to Shangri-La)"

Koenma looked at them and replied "Thou you are only humans and are not demons I will not have them release you!" George looked at Koenma confused. "Lord Koenma? I'm confused their not demons? How is that sir?" Koenma looked at him and said "ogre their just humans with face's painted up like clowns!" George looked at him still puzzled "Clown's sir?" but he went ignored as Koenma looked back at J and Shaggy. "Now for your punishment!" J yelled "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN PUNISHMENT!!??"

Koenma turned into teenage form and looked the stone cold in the eyes. "Punishment for telling the world about Spirit world and about the thing they have to go thru to get to the 'Shangri-La' or "Hell's Pit" now what did I …." J struggling to get free and yells "How the hell's that our fault you should have known that would have happened!" Koenma got angry and hunmped but didn't say anything as he signed some papers.

As he finished signing some forms he stood from his desk and walked in front of them and said "your punishment for telling the world about Spirit World is to suffer for all time in Hell's Pit!" J looks at Shaggy and see his best friend that like is brother and he knows that he doesn't deserve to suffer this fate to and turn to Koenma hoping to reason with him. "Koenma Sir? Lord? Whatever. I'll glad got to Hell's Pit but please don't send Shaggy his like my bro and all I don't want him to suffer too!"

Koenma "aww how sweet! But to bad you're both going!" Shaggy screams "you motherfucking bitch!!" Koenma "take them away boys!" Both J and Shaggy yell "we'll get you someday bitch!! We swear we will"

Ending Note's: NO I'm NOT MAKING THEM GAY! OK GET OFF MY ASS! They've been friend like forever sense they were like 13-15 something like that! And I don't know their personality yet! And their kind like really family so wouldn't you try and try and save your family! NO OCS SO DON"T ASK! More coming soon!


	2. Things Are Blurry

Beginning Notes: I OWN NOTHING except Roxy

_Abuse him enough and even the sweetest dog might bite…_ The thought drifted warningly through my head. _And sure enough it did. But that dog was the world, and it was all but smash to picks. _In 2019 the great rap duo Shaggy 2 Dope and Violent J were murdered the murderer was never found! With in the next 5 year the was no more gasoline it stopped rain or snowing, the tempters went to unbelievable heights, in the next 100 year Juggalo's and Juggaltte's thought that the were in Hell's Pit, Christians thought they were in Hell. Mass suicides were happening everyday everywhere at any time.

By the time 500 years had on by the were no world leaders there was no government, on police and no authority. So murders and robbery was and everyday thing to see. So how do people stay alive? The old fashion way almost everyone farmed or they'd trade different thing for food. People still made cloths from the 2000's era.

Witch brings us to the beginning of our story which is about a girl named Roxy, she was born in 2983 13 of October. The 981 Anniversary of Shaggy 2 Dope's and Violent J's Death. Now 17 years later young Roxy is a Juggaltte. And has been kick out of here family and has been living on the street and has been doing fine until the local gang of punks. Are tiring to make her their punching bag.

**Roxy's POV**

'_Crap! Why is it always me they chase!?' _Roxy thought this as she ran for her life from a gang of all boys. The leader yells "Give it up Foxy Roxy! We're going to chance you!" Roxy getting angry stopped and turned around and yell "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" the boy circled her, one of them yell out "what you gonna do now." Roxy looked around the circle "Shit," the leader of the gang said "Shit right your in deep shit! Now you can come along willingly or we can beat the crap out of you then we can drag you away! It's your choice!" Roxy smiled and said "AAAAawwwwww how sweet of you to like me pick! Hehehe let me responded in the fallowing ways!" Roxy ran at the leader as fast as she could and kicked him in the gut then double fisted hit him in the head. She then turn to the other and yelled "anyone else want to try and fight me!?" and random gang member said "sh..sh..she. toke out the boss…" the guy next to him said "will are we going to let a girl beat us?" all of them yell "NO!" "GET HER!" Roxy's left eye twitched as she said "how do I get my-self in to this stuff"

**Mean While In Spirit World**

Yusuke Urameshi was asleep on a couch in lobby of Koenma's castle. He was having a nice, peaceful dream about beating Kuwabara in a Hot Dog eating contest, yes life was good. Until… "YUSUKE WAKE UP KOENMA NEED YOU IN HIS OFFICE NOW!" Yell a blue hair fair on a oar. Yusuke fly up wide wake a yelled "BOTAN CAN YOU EVER WAKE ME UP NORAMLLY?" Botan put her hand on her chin thoughtfully "nope. It to fun to scare you awake! Tehe" Botan said as she started to fly away. Yusuke yawn the he realizes "wait… BOTAN WHAT WAS THAT KOENMA WANTED???" but it was to late she was to far gone to hear him yell.

**10 minutes later **

Yusuke burst into Koenma office scream "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT NOW PASCIFIER BREATH" vines on his head were popping out everywhere. "Yusuke if you down learn to clam down your going to have a heart attack and die be for your time is up!" said Kurama, standing next to the door smiling. Yusuke looked down embarrassed at the fact that he probably almost smashed Kurama in the door..again! "hn, idiot" Hiei said from the window sill. Kuwabara walk up and put Yusuke in a headlock saying "what's up Uramsehi? Late as always I see!" Yusuke yelled "get off me Kuwabara ! your pit stick!" Kuwabara throw Yusuke to the ground saying "Why you lil'…know they don't!" he turned and sniffed his arm pits.

Kurama chuckled at his friend's childish behavior. Koenma walked in the office fallowed by Botan and the ogre. Koenma sat down at his deck and was about to explain why he had called them all here when. "Hey, pacifier breath why did you call us all here?" yelled Yusuke. Koenma stood up on his desk and yelled at Yusuke. "if you'd shut up you'd know!" "now I've called you here because of a person that's about to die…" when yet again he was cut off by Yusuke, "so what people die everyday! What so special about this one?" Koenma got real red in the face then he fall over on his desk." Kurama Please do something about Yusuke!" Kurama said "of Corse! Koenma!" with a call of 'Rose Whip' from Kurama, Kurama loyal Rose whip wrapped around Yusuke mouth to shut him up. "please continue Koenma." Said Kurama. "Yes. Will as you all know there are humans born sensitive to sprits and the can be half human half demon born. But there can also be half demon born's that are sensitive that don't know about it" Yusuke broke free of the '_evil planet' _to say "so that doesn't seen so weird? What's so important about it?"

Kurama sign then says "I'll get him sir?" Koenma says "No no it's alright it's a sense able question!, To answer your question Yusuke, the hasn't be a person like this in over 500 years! In other words not sense you were alive!" Koenma said. "Wait? What do you mean over 500 years I only died last week?" Yusuke questioned. "AH. Yes thou it only seemed like a week here its been 500 years on Earth." Replied Koenma thoughtfully. Kuwabara said "wow that's like half a milliohm!?" everyone yelled "SHUT UP KUWABARA!" suddenly ran out of the office saying "I sense a soul passing away I have to go I'll be back as soon as I can!" Kurama turned to Koenma and asked "what's changed in the world sense we're died?" Koenma went on to explain what's changed.

**Mean While Back On Earth**

Roxy had beat all 200 gang member but at what cost? She had been stab more the 20 times. 5 times in the chest then multiple time in the face, arms, and stomach. She lay in a back alley dying, blood filling her lungs she was dying slow slipping into the darkness that is death. _'I'm so numb. I thought it would feel cold when I died!?' _she closed her eyes thinking that she'd never open them again. But after 5 minutes and nothing happened she opened then and looked around then she noticed that she didn't feel anything under her. She sat up and looked down to see that she was 40 feet up in the air. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Roxy screamed as she tried to swim her way back to the ground. "haha" Roxy stop and looked around. "Who? Was that? Were you are at?" Roxy said as she looked around wildly. "Over here silly!" said the voice again. As Roxy tried to turn to her right she ended up flipping up-side down. "You really are a silly one! Here let me help you! My Names Botan by the way!" Botan said as she helps Roxy. After Roxy was right side up again she turned to Botan and said "I'm Roxy! And how is it we're floating in air like this?" Botan replied with a smile on her faces "oh, that's simple your dead!" Roxy nodded her head "oh ok. Wait WHAT!" Botan nodded "yup! Your dead and I'm the grim ripper, now come I'll take you to Sprit World! Come on fallow me!" Roxy "um ok"

**Mean While in Spirit World**

Koenma was done explaining what had changed in Human World and now was explaining the important part to why he had called them there. "I'm hope with and the new girl you can turn the world back to the way it was a 1000 years ago…*gulp*and there we be two others join your team, I wish to NEVER have to use them but drastic times call for suicidal measures!" Kurama asked "what's so bad about this two? And what dose this girl have to do with them?" Koenma replied "will they weren't so bad at first! I sent them to Under World for telling humans about Spirit World, the were normal humans then! But soon the made friends with the Demon's there, and the Demon's showed them how to fright and gave them powers!!, and they gave them **weapons**, and now the very powerful and what worst…oh Kami save me what's worst…" Yusuke yelled "spit it out binky face!" Koenma cried out "THEY WANT ME DIED!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara rolled on the floor laughing "that's it! (Yusuke) as much as you've done to me you deserve it!"

Koenma Yelled "it's not funny Yusuke I'm serious!" but they just kept on laughing. Kurama looked away from the to laughing and looked at Koenma again. "The still doesn't answer what the girl is for!?" Koenma clamed him-self enough to tell Kurama. "she knows a lot about them and she knows how to reason with this people!" Kurama was about to ask more about her when a ogre ran in and said "Lord Koenma, we can't hold them back much longer!" Koenma fidgeted saying "are you sure you can hold them..I don't know a few more years??" just them the door was kicked in, and a blur of black and white ran to the desk and a hatchet hit the desk cutting it in half. And the blur continue to run around the room leaving the hatchet in the desk. Just as fast as the first blur came a second blur holding a sword that cut the desk up in to little picks then stabbed the sword in to the remains of the desk. Then the second blur join the other running around the room. Hiei was stand now looking at the two blurs, Kurama turned to Hiei and asked "what are they Hiei?" Hiei looked nervous then furious and looked down. "HIEI what are they?" Hiei replied "I don't know their moving to fast!" Everyone yelled "what" Yusuke looked at the two blurs and said "if the so fast the Hiei can't see them then we're all doomed!"

Then out of nowhere the was insane laughter, that filled the whole room. "Looked Shaggy! 3 teens and a kid." Echoed thru out the whole room. The reply back was a echo of "Ya. J I know what can the do?" Hiei got mad at being called a kid, so he made a giant ball of fire in hope of at lets hitting one of the speedy blurs. He throw it back, when it got 3 feet from hitting them, the blurs catch the fire ball and throw it back at him. Hiei whispered "what the…" he teleported out of the way just in the nick of time.

Then the Voice of who they thought was J said "look Kid's we don't want to hurt you!" the Voice they guessed was Shaggy said "Ya we just want to hurt Koenma!" J Said "so if you'd just tell us were he is we'll leave yo alone!" *smash* "oh, crap" Koenma said as he bumped in to a table and a vase fall and broke as he tried to snick out of his office. "Let's get him J" Shaggy yelled. And before Yusuke and Team could even register what had been said Koenma was pinned to the ground by to guys with clown make-up. Koenma tried to beg for his life and reason with the two. "Now boys can't we be reasonable?"

"You locked us away in Hell for 981 years!!!! Fuck being reasonable, your gonna DIE! Bitch Boy" the thinner one yelled. The other one turn to the first the said "wait a minute, let him say what he needs to say…then will kill him!" Koenma look at both of them then realize they were not joking then yelled "YUSUKE SAVE ME! NOW!" Yusuke and team started to ran to save Koenma when Botan popped in out of nowhere with Roxy. Botan said with a smile on her face "Hello everybody, what's going on?"

Koenma snwered her "oh, nothing much just two insane Psychopathic clowns trying to kill me and the boys trying to save me from them!" Botan grinned and said "ok!" while all this was being said Roxy was looking around from were she stood. Then Kuwabara then saw her and grabs her hand and said "Will you marry me?" But before Roxy could punch him Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara by the ear and said "STOP asking people that! No one wants to marry you! And what about Yukina?" Roxy's eye twitched.

She the saw the two men pinning a baby to the ground. "OMG. It..i…it's Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope! I most have really died!" Kuwabara said "what's a 'Violent J'?" Yusuke Looked at her and said "Ya! And what a 'ShaggyTwoDope'?" Roxy Looked at them like they were insane and said "are you kidding me ? Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope are the Great Underground Rappers of their time! They made Juggalo's and Juggaltte's! they made Faygo famous!!" Yususke said "what's a Juggalo?" Kuwabara said "Ya and what's Faygo?" Roxy's jaw dropped in disbelieve because no one on earth didn't know what this thing were. "Hey, J it looks like people still know about us 981 years after we died!" Roxy turned around and said "YA! Everyone knows about you! almost everyone is a Juggalo or Juggaltte!" both men walked up to Roxy, but Roxy not knowing what they we're going to do made her nervous. The thinner one held out his hand and said "Hello, My name is Joseph Utsler most just call me Shaggy 2 Dope, or just Shaggy" She shuck his hand, then the other shuck her hand and said "My name is Joseph Bruce, most just call me Violent J, or just J" Roxy Smiled and said "My names Roxy, and that's all I'm called."

Ending Notes: There you go. Now it's going to be a few days before I can update this or any other story. I'm taking my Drivers test Friday June 5, 2009. Then Saturday I'm going to my sister's house to help out at a Humane Society, I like doing it and I've knowing the dogs there for a few weeks and we're moving the dogs over the next few weeks from were there at to a bigger area were the can run around freely.

Thank You everyone for reading.


	3. Forever Fornever

Everything is posted poned…reason…one of my stories HSNE 'High School Never Ends' has been removed! Why was it removed? Give you 3 guess!? So I'm taking time off to re-think being on this site, hopefully this whole thing ends happily but with my luck, it won't happened, till next time.

Forever Fornever,

Yours,

Fear_Wolfy


End file.
